Night Game
by KamuiSakurai
Summary: Rikuo and Yoshi are married for 6 years now. This story tells what they do together at night. A side story of 'The Drug of the Yokai Is A Girl'.


**Night Game**

The moon was shining brightly in the middle of the dark night sky. There was one person stareing at the lone moon shining with all its might.

The moon was illuminating the beautiful face of that person. Her jade green eyes reflected the faint moonlight. She had a calm expression but one could also see that she was eagerly waiting for something or someone.

She walked over to the sakura tree which was standing in the garden of the house she lived in for almost ten years now. Placing her palm on the tree she watched the petals falling down gracefully. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man that approached her from behind.

His hands were reaching out for her slender body. They passed her sides and encircled her.

When she felt the warm arms around her body, she flinched at first out of surprise, but then she smelt his scent. The scent of the man she had loved for the same amount of time she had been staying here.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here alone? Has your husband left you?", a deep voice asked just beside her ear. The warm breath caressed her cheek and the women leaned against the chest of the person hugging her.<p>

"Not in the way you think, he just left to do his work.", she answered him in a warm, loving voice.

"Your husband must be mad to leave a beauty like you alone in a huge house like this.", that voice said again.

"Maybe, but maybe he's just reasonable and knows what's best for everyone.", she talked back, still not turning around.

"My, you flatter me. But still haven't you at least been a bit lonely without me?", he asked again, pouting a little.

The women turned around to face her husband who was behaving like a child again. She touched his cheek with her hand and pressed it against it a little.

"Would it make you happy if I were lonely?", she asked him teasingly with a warm smile.

"It wouldn't make me happy, but if I knew that you feel lonely, I would come rushing over to you, Yoshi.", he said before placing a longing kiss on her lips.

When they separated again, Yoshi's cheeks were a little red.

"You sure know what to say to your wife, Rikuo.", she said looking at him with a soft gaze.

"Your answer?", he asked again.

She looked up to him with surprised eyes. She then softened her gaze again and gave him one of her loving smiles, he loved so much.

"Of course I feel lonely when I'm left behind in the mansion.", she answered him.

Again Rikuo covered her mouth with his. This time she kissed back, deepening their kiss even more.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi.", he apologized with guilty eyes.

At that she had to giggle. How can a man who already was 25 years old, still can be so cute, even more Rikuo could be cute and sexy at the same time. This should be considered as a sin.

"There's no need to be sorry. It's not like you won't come home anymore. I know you, better than anybody else. You won't just leave me.", she told him while pressing her body against his, tightening their embrance.

"Of course, who would leave someone like you? That person must really be a fool.", he said amused.

With a swift movement he lifted his beloved wife of the ground and carried her in his arms towards their room.

* * *

><p>As he had reached said room, he laid her down on the soft futon before he closed the shoji doors behind him. The time he turned around to his wife, she sat on the matress and gave him a gentle smile. Rikuo moved towards her and placed himself beside her. His right arm encircled her body and pulled it towards his'.<p>

Surprised by his action, Yoshi's eyes widened before they returned to their original size. Her head was resting on his chest which gradually was lifted with every breath he took. He tightened his embrace and whispered something into her ear before nibbeling on her earlobe.

This affectionate action send a shiver through her whole body. She unconsciously moved her head to the other side and gave him access to her neck.

He took this chance and kissed her from earlobe down her cheek, over her jaw, to her neck, where he stopped to play a bit. He kissed her collarbone before bitting into her skin just over her vein, causing her to gasp. He licked it in apology before starting to suck at the very same spot.

Yoshi moved her head even further to the opposite direction to give him more access. Her breath was heavy. A small moan escaped her lips and she was surprised that he was that good at this things.

His hands moved from their spot on her sides to her obi which held her kimono closed. Rikuo continued to tease her neck while undoing her belt and throwing it into a corner as soon as it was loose.

He stopped his loving gestures to turn her around so that he could see her flushed face. Opening her eyes, Yoshi quickly tried to cover her body with her open kimono. Rikuo smirked at the sight.

"You're still not used to it?", he asked her.

She just sat in front of him and tried not to look in his direction. At that, he smirked more. He took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him. He brought their faces close so that they only were a few inches away from each other.

"You're cute. Still acting shy like at our the first time. I've already seen all of you, theres no need to at like this.", he told her in a seductive voice before he closed the gap between them with a loving kiss.

Yoshi slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. All her fear fell off her and she looked straight at him when their lips parted.

"Rikuo...", she whispered in an errected tone that Rikuo thought he would loose his mind.

He gently pushed her down on the futon. He placed his hands on each side of her head and looked at her intently. His gaze wandered from her eyes down to her nose and stopped at her slightly parted lips. He leaned down and placed his own lips above them. His tongue slipped throught the small gap and moved inside of her hot, wet cavern. When he touched her tongue, he heard her moan. He smile into their kiss. He continued to discover her mouth until he noticed that Yoshi needed to breath. When he moved away, a string of their salvia connected their mouths.

Rikuo looked down on her timid figure. Her breath was heavy and he could see her breast move with every breath she took. Her hair was spread across the floor and her half open kimono showed the parts of her body Rikuo found the most adoring. Her eyes were half closed and watched him observing her body.

"You're really a mystery, Yoshi. It doesn't matter how often I see or have you, I just can't get enough of you.", he said in a longing tone.

Yoshi who had watched him the whole time, smile gently at his words and reached out for him. Her arms embraced his neck.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?", she asked him before pulling him onto her.

She placed his head on her chest so that his ear was placed on her heart. Rikuo lay silently on her.

"Can you hear it? My heart?", she asked him.

He closed his eyes and focused on her heartbeat. It was faster than normaly but it had a calming affect on him. He relaxed and let himself be swept away by her warm heartbeat.

"Yeah, I can hear it.", he said calmly.

"Do you hear what it's saying?", she asked him in a loving tone.

Confused he looked up into her face before placing his ear on her chest again. He focused on her heartbeat again.

* * *

><p><em>*thump* *thump* *thump*<em>

* * *

><p>"I can only hear it beating.", he said like a child while facing her with a questioning look.<p>

She smiled at him. Her hand stroke his hair in an affectionate way.

"Tell me.", he said.

This time Yoshi looked at him with a questioning look.

"Tell me what your heart is saying.", he said.

Yoshi smiled at him, but not in a loving or a gentle way. No. Her smile was more evil.

"Not gonna happen.", she told him with that smile attached to her face.

Dumbstruck by her answer, Rikuo moved his head off of her chest and placed his hand beside her head again. His face was dangerously near her's and the look he gave her was an angry one.

"Why?", he asked her, almost pouting.

"I don't want to. Not now.", she simply said, laughing mentally.

"Why not now?", he tried again.

"I just don't feel like it.", she answered him.

This time, Rikuo couldn't help it. He pouted. He pouted like 5 year old child would do if it didn't get the candy it wanted.

Yoshi couldn't hold it anymore, she started to laugh. Her laughter caused Rikuo to smile, too.

"Your pouting face is just so~ adorable.", Yoshi told him when her laughter ceased.

"And your laughter can make me forget why I'm angry at you.", Rikuo told her.

* * *

><p>He then leaned down again and kissed her softly on the lips.<p>

"Let continue where we stopped.", he said in a seducing tone.

Right after his words, he bit her neck on different spots and licked each afterwards. Whenever he found a sensitive spot, he teased it with his tongue before kissing and finally suking on it so that it would leave a mark on her skin. Each time he found one, Yoshi whinced before moaning in pleasure.

Soon he moved down with his kisses until he reached her chest. Putting away the fabrics, she still wore, he finally had access to her whole body.

He cupped one breast with his hand while he teased the other with his tongue. He moved his way to her nipple. As soon as he reached his destination, he started to tease the already hard nipple with his tongue. He let it circle around the nipple.

Yoshi let out moan after moan under his touches.

Rikuo then decided to suck on the spot that made her scream with pleasure. He pt his mouth over it and started to suck, like a baby drinking from the breast from its mother.

"Hh... Ri..Rikuo... I...", Yoshi manadged to say between her breaths.

But Rikuo didn't react to her voice and just continued with his actions. When Yoshi moaned for the next time, Rikuo let go of her breast and went lower. He licked her body along the way and when he reached her belly-button, he let his tongue dip into it, causing Yoshi to gasp.

After this, he continued his way to one special place. He was only under the belly-button when he heard Yoshi say something to him.

"What's wrong?", he asked her, slightly looking up to her.

"I... Rikuo, are you... I mean...", Yoshi stuttered.

Rikuo loved it when she was at a loos of words, it made her even cuter. Trying to tell him something but not being able to always made her face look troubled and even if Rikuo didn't like it when she was troubled by something, this was different. It was something only he would see. Her troubled face when she wanted to tell him to hurry up and take her.

"I..."

"I know, Yoshi. Just a little, just wait a little longer.", he said before continuing his treatment on her body.

He heard her groan in frustration. He was evil, he knows it, but this was a torture for him, too. He wanted to take her now, too, but he controled himself so that when the time comes, he and she would feel much better than when he rushed things.

* * *

><p>He felt his errection with every move he made and he had to hold himself from releasing everytime Yoshi moaned or screamed out of pleasure.<p>

Finally, he reached his destination and smirked when he saw how wet it already was.

"Don't just look at it, it's embarassing.", Yoshi said angrily.

"It looks so beautiful that I can't help myself from looking at it.", he said with a teasing manner.

"Don...don't say such a thing, it's...", Yoshi replied but was cut short when she felt that something wet met her most sensitive spot. Her back arched and slightly moved away from the touch.

"Hey, what are you doing. I haven't finished my meal yet.", he said, half teasing, half serious.

"Don't..."

Again she was cut short by the same sensation, but this time she couldn't move away because Rikuo hold on to her hips with his hands to prevent her escape.

He licked her wet entrance over and over until he wanted to be inside of Yoshi. At first, he let one of his fingers slip into her. This intrusion caused another moan from her. He moved his finger before he added a second one and started to stetch her entrance.

"Ahh... Rikuo... I... can't...", Yoshi whimmered.

"Me too.", he say before pulling his fingers out of her which gained a groan of frustration from her.

* * *

><p>Rikuo who was still in his clothes, undressed himself as fast as he could. He threw his clothes in a corner, his eyes never leaving his target who laid under him defenseless.<p>

He took hold of her legs and moved them apart, placing himself in between. His member stood stiff and waited for his release.

"Yoshi, I'm going to enter now.", he warned her before he put the head on her entrance.

Slowly he pushed in. He heard Yoshi whimmer and scream from his intrusion. He stopped and waited for her to relax.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

She nodded in reply, tears in her eyes. When he felt that she was used to him being inside of her, he pushed himself more inside until his length was completely inside of her. Slowly he began to pull out again before he pushed inside again. Repeating this movement over and over again.

"Rikuo...faster... faster...", Yoshi pleaded between the waves of pleasure that overcame her.

Answering to her plea, Rikuo started to pace up, thrusting faster and faster inside.

Yoshi's back arched and she gave out the most pleasant scream Rikuo had heard from her. She shouted his name while coming. Soon after, he, too, released his cum inside of her. They rode their orgasm down together.

Rikuo let his body lay down on her's, covering her naked body from everyone who wanted to peak, not that anyone dared to interrupt their moment.

"Rikuo, I love you.", Yoshi said after she had caught her breath.

"I love you, too.", he replied, looking up since his head was placed on her chest again.

"And? Can you hear it now?", Yoshi asked him.

Again, Rikuo was confused since he had already forgotten the little incident before he made love to her.

"My heart, can you now hear what it says?", Yoshi asked again.

Finally, releasing what she meant, he laid his ear over her heart.

* * *

><p><em>*thump* *thump* *thump*<em>

* * *

><p>"I still don't know what your's is saying, but mine is calling your name, saying Yo-shi, Yo-shi.", he replied with a charming smile.<p>

Yoshi gave him a smile, too.

"Mine, too, is calling out a name. It says Ri-ku-o, Ri-ku-o.", she told him.

Hearing that he started to smile wider.

They stayed in this position for a while. Rikuo's head laid comfortable on her chest and her heartbeat almost lulled him to sleep. When he looked up to her to say something, he saw that she had fallen asleep already. Her sleeping face was so lovely, one could mistake it for the face of a sleeping angel. Rikuo slimed tenderly at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well, my Yoshi.", he said in a soft voice before plaing himself beside her and pulling her into a comfortable embrace before drifting of to sleep.

Neither of them knew that soon they would have another member in their huge family to share their happiness with. But the next day, they would receive that message and the whole Nura Gumi would party over it, celebrating the pregnancy of their Sandaime's wife.


End file.
